ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Nine
is a robot built by Beatstar, technically Jean-bot's younger brother. He was originally named Jean-killer by Beatstar, later renamed by Princess Emerana as Jean-nine. At the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero . History Ultraman Zero Gaiden After Beatstar captured Jean-bot and Emerana in a giant sphere, Beatstar created the ultimate robot based on Jean-bot, Jean-killer. The rest of the team tried to help them before they were dragged in, but it was too late as the gate closed and it disappeared. The giant sphere appears in another dimension right when Hyuga and Rei were going to meet up with their ZAP SPACY team at Planet Buram for a vacation. As the giant sphere was heading to Planet Buram Hyuga contacts Kumano to evacuate the population off the planet as fast as possible. Rei found entry through the damaged gate, in there they found Emerana and are attacked by Legioniod Beta, after Gomora defeated it Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared and defeated Gomora. With arrival of Ultimate Force Zero as they defeated them, Beatstar sent Jean-killer to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as moment that Glenfire attacks him again. After Zero takes him far away and followed by Glenfire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. Jean-bot told Emerana, Rei and Hyuga about everything he knows about Beatstar and Jean-killer, Hyuga told Emerana that when she ordered Jean-bot to stop, Jean-killer also noticed and stop as well. Emerana begins to think that Jean-killer also has a heart like Jean-bot as he was based on him and makes Jean-killer Jean-bot's younger brother then they started to repair Jean-bot with help of Kumano's knowledge. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet, The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legioniods. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperisers. Jean-bot, Glenfire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was over powered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero won't give up and tells Beatstar that Living-life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up again even robot like Jean-killer as well, at that moment Zero is Pushing back Beatstar with Jean-killer's help Zero is able to stand and fight. Jean-killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the Living-Life form is not enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot, Beatstar is defeated by his off calculation that he only used all Jean-killer fighting style data to against him, Zero combined his Twin Eye sluggers and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creator. After Everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save Universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-nine waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greated and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part two While Zero was attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporito and Alien Mefilas) and Tyrant, Jean-nine joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. After Zero being possessed by Belial and became Zero Darkness, Jean-nine gives the evil hero a greeting. However, Jean-bot senses that Zero becoming evil and push away Jean-nine from Zero Darkness' Dark Energy Slash. Unfortunately, it makes Jean-bot heavily damaged and passed away. Seeing his brother "die" Jean-nine become run amok. This also become more when Zero Darkness killed Mirror Knight. Jean-nine then starts attacking Zero Darkness. However, all of his attacks is easily dodged by Zero Darkness. Even Zero Darkness makes heavy damages by just pushing Jean-nine. With Jean-nine tired off the battle, Zero Darkness finish the battle using Dark Twin Shoot. The attack also heavily damaged Jean-nine and he meets the same fate like his brother. While, Ultraman Zero stan like a statue, Jean-bot and the others appears behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. After, Shining Zero defeated Belial, Zero revives back all of Ultimate Force Zero's members as they joyfully return to their base. Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-nine and the others arrive to save Zero Jean fight!.jpg|Jean-fight! Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Jean Brothers vs Dark Terror Jean-nine vs Tyrant.jpg|Jean-nine attacking Tyrant It time for Jean Brother use their double finisher.jpg|Jean Brothers teamwork finisher Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Double Jean Knuckle!!! Jean-bot and Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-bot & Jean-nine refuse to give up after their attack didn't affect Dark Terror Jean-nine know that person.png|Jean-nine know that person with dark energies Jean-bot save Jean-nine from attacking.png|Jean-nine been saved by his brother from attacking Jean-bot got broken.jpg|Jean-nine shocked looking at broken Jean-bot(his brother) Jean-nine got amok.jpg|Jean-nine run amok after he find out his brother 'die' Jean-nine about to fight Zero Dark for his brother.jpg|Jean-nine about to fight Zero Darkness(Belial) for his revenge and his brother's life! Jean-nine been kicked by Zero Dark.jpg|Jean-nine been kicked by Zero Darkness(Belial) Zero Darkness vs Jean-nine.jpg|Later,Jean-nine fight Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine try to punch Zero Darkness.jpg|Jean-nine try to punch Zero Darkness(Belial) Zero Darkness(Belial) dodge Jean-nine's punch.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) dodge Jean-nine's punch Zero Darkness stop the punch.jpg|Jean-nine's punch been stopped by Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine try to say something to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine to say something to Zero Darkness(Belial) about real Zero Jean-nine still not done yet to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine not done yet to Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine tears....jpg|While punching Zero Darkness(Belial),Jean-nine crying Zero Darkness(Belial) push crying Jean-nine.jpg|Crying Jean-nine been push by Zero Darkness(Belial) Jean-nine about been defeated by Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Later,Jean-nine been defeated by Zero Darkness(Belial's Dark Twin Shot that cause Jean-nine body slashed become half Jean-nine's body become half after Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Jean-nine's half body throw away to his 'shutdown' brother While Jean-nine's body become half,he about to....jpg|While his body slashed become half... Jean-nine about to go to his broken brother.jpg|Jean-nine about to go to his 'shutdown' brother Jean-nine's hand almost got Jean-bot's hand but....jpg|Jean-nine's hand almot got his brother's hand but.... Jean-nine 'shut down'.jpg|Jean-nine already 'shutdown' Suddenly,his team appear from behind Zero.jpg|Inside Zero Darkness(Belial),Jean-bot & other appear from behind Zero Jean-bot talking to Zero.jpg|Jean-bot talking to Zero after Jean-nine done talking & before Mirror Knight and Glenfire UFZ team leaving Zero.jpg|They about to leave Zero Before leaving,his team want to say to Zero then....jpg|Before leaving,they want to say something to Zero then... They shouted Zero's name.jpg|They shouted Zero's name Later,UFZ team already leave.jpg|They already leave Ultraman Retsuden He appears with all of Ultimate Force Zero in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series , Jean-Nine participate in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought alongside not only with the Ultimate Force Zero but all the Ultras and their allies against the Evil Side. During the battles, Dark Lugiel the mastermind behind this War turned all the participant into Spark Dolls just as the battle is about to end an unknown Ultra warrior appear and fight Dark Lugiel but, just like all the participant of the Dark Spark War this warrior also turned into Spark Doll unlike other Spark Doll his own Spark Doll was kept within his own Spark Device and fall to Earth alongside other Spark Dolls and it was presumed that Jean-Nine was one of Dark Lugiel collection and later somehow was in the hand of Tomoya Ichijouji alongside his own Dark Dummy Spark. The Two Headed Flame Beast After Ginga defeated King Pandon, Hikaru managed to retrieved Yuka and Tomoya noticed King Pandon Spark Doll in his hand suddenly flee before he flee he took Taro with him (off-screen) later after Taro conscious he was kept in a cage and ask who is he Tomoya replied that he's Jean-Killer partner and they were now in space with Jean-Killer eyes glowing red. The Idol is Ragon After Ginga managed to calm Ragon and revert it back to normal with Ginga Comfort, Ultraman started to be attacked by a mysterious beam. He was shocked to see it was a robot. Jean-nine stomped Ultraman leaving him on the ground, activated some tiers and ran away from Ultraman Ginga. He stood up, and shoot Ginga with all he had, hurting him so much the Color Timer activated and he was falling to his demise. It was revealed that the human possessing Jean-nine was studying how much Ultraman Ginga could stay on his form on Earth: Three minutes. Jean-nine transformed into his Star form and left the place, not leaving a trace back. Techniques *Flight: Thanks to his thrusters Jean-nine can fly. *Jean Cannons: Jean-nine has arm mounted energy cannons. *Jean Laser: Jean-nine can fire laser beams from his head. *Jean Knuckle: Jean-nine can perform this same technique as his brother *Jean Buster: Jean-nine can fire a powerful beam from his belt-less buckle. *Jean Lightning: Jean-nine can fire lightning bolts from his hands, enough to paralyze of all of Ultimate Force Zero. *Jean Flasher: Jean-nine can fire energy blasts from his chest that act like homing missiles. **Jean Attack: Jean-nine can shoots Jean Flasher while spinning himself to attacks the enemy from any radius. *Strength: Jean-nine's combat strength is enough to stagger Ultraman Zero in his normal form and Mirror Knight and Glenfire at the same time. Laser Beam.jpg|Jean Laser Jean Lightning.jpg|Jean Lightning Jean Busterd.jpg|Jean Flasher imagedjdjdjjd.jpg|Jean Buster Techniques using the Gunpad *Jean Punch: Jean-nine can punch opponent at great force with bare hand and at continuous time. This is Jean-nine's usual technique. *Jean-Star: Like his brother, he can assume a vehicle mode. However, this is only via the Gunpad. *Gunpad: After being reverted back to the good side, Tomoya becomes his motion control pilot where he wields the Gunpad along, causing Jean-nine to be armed with the same weapon which fit with his size for combat purposes. *Jean Star Dust: Jean Nine finisher using the Gunpad, where it fires a strong beam from Gunpad. Used on defeat Tiga Dark. *Jean Cannon: Another version of the Jean Cannon using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga. *Jean Flasher: Another version of the Jean Flasher using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga *Jean Buster: Another version of the Jean Buster using the Gunpad. Used on Alien Valky. Jean-star_flying.jpg|Jean-Star Jean_Buster_Ginga.jpg|Jean Buster Jean_Cannon_Ginga.jpg|Jean Cannon Jean Star Dust.jpg|Jean Star Dust Gallery -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage I Kotetsu No Uchu RAW-21-52-35-.JPG|Jean-killer is being released. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-56-.JPG|Jean-killer at the moment he heard Emerana's ordered Jean-bot to stop. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-20-52-38-.JPG|Jean-bot trying to persuade him to learn the truth. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-37-.JPG|Jean-killer's tears -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-08-35-.JPG|Jean-killer saves Zero from Beatstar. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-14-04-.jpg|Yellowed eyes Jean-killer makes a decision. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-17-.JPG|Hyuga as Jean-killer's motion control pilot. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-15-29-.JPG|Zero had Jean-killer joined Ultimate Force Zero and found a better name for him, Emerana suggests Jean-nine as he is the 9th hero who fought along side Ultimate Force Zero. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-16-46-.JPG|Ultimate Force Zero is going to save Universes again JNN.jpg jump+night.jpg|Jean-killer red eye Jean-nine.png|Jean-Killer Ginga Pierce.jpg Ginga techique.jpg 1352593578055302.jpg Killzone.png Jean_Nine_v_Tyrant.png|Jean-nine vs Tyrant Jean-nine Ginga.png 1175744 549059438483305 85153358 n.jpg 1003745 549059348483314 700467152 n.jpg dc2f3539129dd79779864c4c94241ac0.image.352x500.jpg|Ultra-Act: Jean Nine jean toy.jpg|Jean-Nine Toy Jean-Tank.png|Jean-Nine, along with his vehicle mode, Jean-Star. Trivia *Jean-nine is based on the second robot hero in Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9. *Jean-nine ship/plane form is named Jean-star. *Jean-nine is the only robot to show visible emotion. He experienced it when he first appeared in the series. *Jean-nine's first name, Jean-Killer, is based on the name JumKiller, One of Jumborg Ace's villains. *The main reason why Jean-killer's eyes are red is because he was under the command of Beatstar or Tomoya Ichijouji and under the influence of his masters' evil deeds. As Jean-Nine they turned yellow when Beatstar was destroyed by Zero and Tomoya lost against Ginga. *Tomoya's recovery of the Gun-Pad and Ginga's own words implied that Jean-Nine and perhaps all the Spark Dolls are still conscious on some level. *It is revealed in Episode 9 of New Ultraman Retsuden that the Ultraman Ginga's Jean-Nine is an alternate universe's Jean-Nine, during the commentary between Ultraman Zero and Glenfire, because the real Jean-Nine is with them. This revealed that the Ultraman Ginga universe is an alternate universe. Bibliography 1. NihonHero. "Ultraman Ginga Scans: Jean Nine's New Form and GunPad Info." YouTube. YouTube, 08 May 2013. Web. 10 May 2013. . Category:Robots Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Former Villains Category:Movie Robots Category:Revived Characters Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Movie heroes